


Run, Rabbit, Run

by zellieh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bad Puns, Catboys & Catgirls, Cats, Comedy, Crack, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humour, Japan, Japanese, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kissing, Kitsune, Kittens, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magic, Rabbits, Romance, Schoolgirls, Superheroes, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Sushi, Teamwork, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you alright?!  Superman!"  And that was Bruce, shaking his shoulder, hands racing over his body, checking for injuries.  Clark blinked, focussed, and said, "I'm fine, B-Batman," and batted his hands away.</p><p>Bruce scowled at him as he always did, doing his usual visual check - <i>he never does believe me when I say I'm fine,</i> Clark thought - and then his eyes hit Clark's face and hair, and widened, his jaw dropping almost half an inch.</p><p>Clark frowned back at him, nervously.  "What?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Rabbit, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://jen-in-japan.livejournal.com/profile)[**jen_in_japan**](http://jen-in-japan.livejournal.com/) for the Kryptonian word she invented -- _dozmzhehiod_, which means 'fluffy living thing' -- and for her lightning-fast beta. *g* All remaining mistakes are my own (and if you spot any, please point them out so I can fix them).

 

"Okay then," said Clark. "Meeting adj-"

\- Flash vanished into the depths of the Watchtower, no doubt heading for the kitchen, leaving behind a blurred red after-image and a breeze -

"-ourned." Clark brushed his hair back into place, sharing a rueful smile with Wonder Woman. GL and J'onn just nodded as they left, deep in their own discussion.

Which left Bruce, standing obstinately between him and the door, arms crossed and chin tilted, his mouth a thin sharp line. Clark winced mentally; it looked like Batman was staying behind to 'discuss' the security measures with him - Batspeak for 'browbeat the enemy into submission with diagrams, footnotes, and statistics, until they admit their idiocy and give in, or start crying and run away' – and then suddenly he felt the tingle of magic crawling across his skin. "Oh no..."

Batman looked at him, brows drawing into his familiar frown, and dropped the alarmingly-large and detailed diagrams he'd somehow unfurled from his utility belt as he dived forward, thought in action, hitting Clark at waist height and knocking him off-balance, and he was falling, Batman wrapped around him, yelling "Super-"

\- and everything flashed bright-white -

"-man!" in his ear, and he instinctively curled his body around Batman's to cushion him against the fall, as they landed hard on the - grass? - and rolled, and he could smell wisteria and incense, and hear traffic noises, and young girls speaking - Japanese? Yes, Japanese - and one of them was crying quietly about a kitten.

"Are you alright?! Superman!" And that was Bruce, shaking his shoulder, hands racing over his body, checking for injuries. Clark blinked, focussed, and said, "I'm fine, B-Batman," and batted his hands away.

Bruce scowled at him as he always did, doing his usual visual check - _he never does believe me when I say I'm fine,_ Clark thought - and then his eyes hit Clark's face and hair, and widened, his jaw dropping almost half an inch.

Clark frowned back at him, nervously. "What?"

"...ears..." Bruce muttered, sounding stunned. He blinked, visibly pulled himself together, and Batman said, "Your, ah, ears appear to have been affected by the spell, Superman."

Wondering what Bruce meant - his hearing was just fine - Clark brushed a hand back across his cheekbone, and his ear..._wasn't there_. Feeling a little frantic, Clark scrabbled his hands over his head again, and his fingers touched something that...twitched. Two furry somethings, to be precise, high up on his head, shaped like furry little curved triangles, and slightly sticky on the inside. Sticky with what felt like...ear-wax. He could hear his fingers rubbing against the...fur...like a roaring in...his ears. His new, furry ears.

"Well," he said, and stopped suddenly as he felt something underneath him _writhe_. He jumped up, and the thing - some kind of snake? - thwapped against his leg, twitching. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, as the truth hit him. _Not a snake, a tail. I have ears, and a tail!_

Clark frowned and _focussed_ enough to give Bruce a quick scan, and felt his own eyes widen. He opened his mouth to say something about Bruce's new rabbit ears, currently squashed under Batman's cowl, and the little fluffy bunny tail mostly hidden under Batman's cape, but Bruce stood up and scowled at him ferociously. Clark closed his mouth, and blinked at Bruce: _Any ideas?_

Bruce's lips thinned: _Not a clue._

Batman turned, cape swirling ominously around him, his new puffball of a tail twitching irritably, and glared indiscriminately at everyone, looking around for the perpetrators of the spell so he could hurt them. Clark quickly laid a hand on Bruce's arm before he could threaten to do bodily harm to the Girl Scouts who were pointing and smiling at the two of them as they squealed and giggled at each other. _Darn it,_ thought Clark, _they've noticed the ears. I'm glad I have a cape; kind of wish I had a cowl right now, too. _

Oh, well, at least no-one seems to have - a series of bright flashes sparkled around him - _camera phones. Rao take it!_ He grimly pasted on Superman's best smile, and beside him, Batman forced his face into its blankest, least-intimidating lines. Clark knew Bruce was laughing at him, though; he could see it in the near-unnoticeable curl at the corner of his lips, and the tiny muscles flexing around his eyes. Bruce was going to tease him about this for _years._

Still, the spell seemed to be harmless - no pain, no mind-control - not yet, anyway. He turned to the Girl Scouts: a younger girl who he could hear muttering about wanting a rabbit, currently being shushed by another girl; two with matching bunches who were clutching at each other's arms, staring at him and Batman, looking nervous; one who was still upset about her kitten, and being comforted by a friend in a red hair band; and an older girl who appeared to be in charge, bowing as she politely welcomed them to - oh, this was Oji Inari Shrine, in Kita-ku special ward, Tokyo, and she was Sato, oldest member of the local troop of Girl Scouts. Clark smiled at her, relieved to know where they were, and thanked the girl politely for her gracious welcome in his best Japanese.

Clark was sure he'd said it all correctly, but the group of girls giggled behind their hands as they heard him speak; he couldn't tell if it was just the excitement of meeting Superman, or if his Japanese really was that bad, or if it was the surreal vision of a Japanese-speaking Superman with _fluffy cat ears_. The Girl Scouts shuffled around, whispering to each other, their excitement at seeing two American superheroes overcoming their fear. The girl who'd been muttering about wanting a rabbit crossed her arms and said she'd be more excited if Katana had appeared. His tail surprised him by slapping against his leg, and he couldn't help throwing a look of entreaty at Bruce, who rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

As Bruce - Batman - introduced himself to Sato, Clark could see that she was subtly bracing herself, but Sato bravely stood her ground and was the picture of calm composure and helpfulness as she listened to Batman's delicate enquiries. Was there anything unusual they might have seen in the area...like any tourists acting strangely? Anyone with glowing hands or eyes, glowing swords or other objects, or any glowing lights in the sky? Anyone wearing spandex in primary colours, or skulking around in black ninja outfits, or top hat and tails, or a short flying man speaking in rhyming couplets?

Sato, looking subtly baffled, conferred with her friends, none of whom had seen anything unusual. The questions made some of the Girl Scouts start giggling quietly again. Clark could see Batman's growing frustration in the increasingly-tense line of his shoulders, and he admired the way Bruce wasn't letting a trace of it show in his face or voice.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl with the red hair band approaching, and turned to her, smiling reassuringly.

"Excuse me, please, can you see if my friend Miyamoto's kitten is okay? He's at the top of that enoki tree over there, and we're worried about him."

"Of course." Clark checked the tree and saw an adolescent cat trapped on a thin branch right at the top of the tree; he gave it a quick x-ray, and it - he - looked healthy. He smiled at the two girls, and said, "Your kitten looks fine. What's his name?" Miyamoto smiled back at him, saying, "Kouhei." Clark caught Bruce's eye and nodded at the tree; Bruce sighed quietly and inclined his head an inch.

Clark flew up to the kitten and reached out to the small, unhappy-looking ball of fur, crooning reassuringly to him. Kouhei hissed at him and tried to arch his back, flattening his ears back against his head. Clark sighed - it was obviously going to be one of those days for Superman. He knew he should have stayed in bed this morning, and if it hadn't been for Bruce's damn sense of duty.... He eyed the growling cat, which had now managed to stand up, all the better to threaten him with its puny claws and teeth, and was balancing on three legs on the alarmingly-thin branch, swaying in the breeze.

Clark reached out to grab it, lightning-fast and gentle, and Kouhei wrapped himself around Clark's hand, gnawing on his knuckles, kicking and yowling with passionate hatred. "Hey, Kouhei, stop that - you could hurt yourself," said Clark, attempting to unwrap the kitten-cat from around his hand so he could hand it over to the Girl Scouts when he landed. Kouhei just swiped harder at his fingers with his claws, looking increasingly frustrated by the lack of blood and screaming from Clark.

Clark landed, the yowling half-grown cat still wrapped around his hand, and the two Girl Scouts turned twin looks of horrified betrayal on him, rushing forward to rescue the poor abused little kitten from the evil American superhero. Clark sighed again, and held out his be-catted hand; there was a spattering of camera-flashes as Kouhei used the movement as a springboard, leaping from his hand to Miyamoto's shoulder and hiding under her hair.

Miyamoto crooned reassuringly to her little hellcat, and then shook her finger at Superman. "You didn't have to throw him at me; he couldn't hurt you!"

"I didn't throw him - he jumped!"

"Miyamoto!" Sato looked flustered, visibly torn between supporting her friend and not offending these two unusual guests.

Miyamoto snorted, and then reluctantly thanked him for rescuing Kouhei, icily polite.

Clark grinned weakly, ran a hand through his hair, and caught his fingers in one of his new cat ears. "Ow!" He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and sighed again. He could hear Batman smoothing things over, with only the tiniest hint of a suppressed laugh in his voice. _I definitely should have kept him in bed this morning,_ Clark thought, _he may_ never _stop teasing me about this one._ Drawing on his reserves of inner strength, Clark bravely opened his eyes again, and - yes, Bruce was smirking at him. Admittedly, it was such a tiny, hidden smirk that most humans wouldn't even notice it, but it was still unmistakably a smirk. Clark gritted his teeth, clenched his jaw heroically against the various dubious and awestruck looks he was getting from the Girl Scouts, not to mention the persistent Bat-smirk, and thought longingly of bed. A warm bed, and Bruce in it....

Batman laid a hand on his arm, drawing him away from the cluster of girls around Miyamoto and Kouhei, and Clark blushed. Bruce tilted his head, raising a questioning eyebrow, and then smirked - again - radiating smugness as Clark blushed even harder. Bruce coughed to cover a laugh, and said, nodding his head at the Girl Scouts, "So, Superman - care to share your thoughts with the class?"

Clark cursed his Kryptonian skin, and hastily diverted Bruce the only way he could in public. "What did you learn from Sato, Batman? Had any of them seen anything suspicious?"

"No. No-one's seen anything unusual recently." Batman frowned, and ran a hand over his cowl in a gesture of frustration. Clark wondered if his new ears were bothering him; they couldn't be comfortable, trapped under the cowl like that. Absently, he wondered what colour they were: black, like Bruce's hair? Soft and strokable, like his own cat ears? He wondered what Bruce would do if he took off his cowl, and-

-his thoughts were interrupted by Sato and the rest of her Scout troop as they approached, saying, "Batman, Superman, I'm very sorry. We think this might be our fault..."

"What do you mean, Sato?"

Miyamoto looked mulish as she was prodded forward by Sato, and she spoke fast, her words almost tripping over themselves as she hurried to get her part of the explanation over with. "I was so worried about Kouhei-"

"My sister told me that she saw you rescue a kitten on the news, and I told Miyamoto," said the girl in the red headband, speaking up to support her friend.

Miyamoto continued, "-and so I wished that you could be here to rescue Kouhei, on the _ema_ I left at the shrine-"

Sato interrupted, clearly trying to take responsibility and show that it wasn't just Miyamoto's fault. "I said we should all go to the Shrine and all pray for Kouhei to be rescued, too."

"Except Yamaguchi wished for a rabbit instead," said one of the girls in bunches.

Yamaguchi stomped her foot. "Because I want a rabbit!"

"-and then suddenly you and Batman were here," said Miyamoto, cradling a purring Kouhei protectively in her arms as she backed away from Superman, and threw a look of appeal at Batman.

Batman cleared his throat again, and Clark closed his eyes, thinking, _I hate magic!_

 

When they got back home to the bat cave, Clark put Bruce down slowly, sliding him along the length of his body, enjoying the feeling of the familiar weight and firmness of the body-armour through his own thinner uniform, already missing having his lover in his arms.

"Clark!" Bruce scowled at him and broke his grip, "don't you ever think about anything else?" Muttering something unflattering about Kryptonian biology not-quite-under-his-breath, he stormed over to his desk, tore off his cowl and threw it down, lifted a hand as if to run it through his hair, and then clenched his fists, still scowling. "Magic! I _hate_ magic!"

Clark drifted closer to his prey before settling back to the floor, and smiled at him, sunnily. "Now, Bruce - Jason and Zatanna both said it's a perfectly harmless spell."

Bruce threw himself down onto his chair, shifting uncomfortably before turning to scowl at Clark again. "I still can't believe we were zapped by _them!_"

"Well, they did say they were very, very sorry. And the kitsune sushi they were selling are delicious."

"That's no reason for you to buy two boxes, Clark."

"It was for charity, Bruce. The Girl Scouts-"

"Ah!" said Bruce, holding up his hand. "We agreed never to mention _them_ in relation to this incident ever again-"

"Sorry, Bruce," said Clark, shuffling his feet.

"-and explain to me again why I ended up paying for _your_ kitsune sushi anyway?"

"Uh, because I don't have any pockets in this uniform?" Clark lowered his voice and tried out his best leer, saying, "I'll pay you back, Bruce."

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, don't worry about it, Clark. You might consider getting a utility belt, though."

"But Brucie, it would _ruin_ the line of my uniform!" said Clark, striking a covergirl pose and batting his eyelashes outrageously.

Bruce snorted, and turned to brood darkly at the bank of screens in front of him. "You know, if this gets out, we're going to be the laughing-stock of the League."

"You made Jason and Zatanna promise not to tell anyone about it," said Clark, "and by the way, I really don't think you needed to threaten them like that."

"I wouldn't have had to threaten them if they'd stopped laughing long enough to behave like professionals," said Bruce. "It could have been a very serious situation!"

"Zatanna promised not to tell; they both did, and you know they'll keep their word. They're very honourable people."

"You think so? Word will get out - it always does. I just hope the news crews don't get their hands on any photos, or," Bruce closed his eyes and shuddered, "_videos_."

"Your ears were hidden by your cowl, and since your tail is smaller than mine, it was hidden by your cape. It'll be fine, Bruce - you'll see." Clark smiled reassuringly.

Bruce slumped back in his chair, waving a frustrated hand at the screens, the cave, himself, Clark, and the whole bespelled mess they were in. "It's alright for you, Clark. You're always rescuing _kittens_. People will think it's _cute_ and _adorable_, and little old ladies will buy you tins of gourmet cat food and expensive tuna, and worry about your health, but I'm the goddamn Batman!" Bruce sighed morosely, his silky black ears drooping. "I need that mystique and that moment of fear - it gives me an edge!" He groaned and let his head fall forward until it thumped against his desk, his ears slapping down a moment later, his voice muffled as he muttered, "My reputation will be _ruined_."

Clark frowned at him, a little stung by the kittens comment, and said, in Superman's most annoying, heartlessly-cheerful pep-talk voice, "Well, look on the bright side - it'll do wonders for your public image, and if the criminals do start laughing at you, it'll make them over-confident, so you'll still have an edge."

Bruce raised his head and glared at him, the effect only slightly ruined by the way his ears were quivering with rage, and ground out, _"You are not helping!"_

"Sorry, Bruce," said Clark, only a little insincerely.

"I still think we should-"

"No, Bruce. You said it yourself - trying to break the spell is too dangerous. We'll just wait a few hours, and the perfectly harmless spell will wear off on its own."

Bruce huffed and folded his arms, scowling at his computer screens again, fingers tapping at his biceps, and Clark smiled affectionately at the back of his head, feeling, as he always did when Bruce was threatening everyone around him with mayhem and destruction, a contrary urge to curl up on his lap and snuggle up against him. He was just so...so _Bruce_ when he was like this.

Bruce spun his chair around again, and Clark hastily - but not too hastily - wiped the fond smile off his face, letting a hint of amusement linger in the muscles around his eyes and the tilt of his hips.

Bruce's heartbeat slowed and he relaxed a fraction, sprawling slightly back in his chair, his fierce scowl softening around the edges even as he continued to protest. "But what if-"

"If there's trouble, it's better to let Robin and Superboy handle it than risk 'ruining your reputation,' said Clark, letting Bruce hear the quote marks in his voice and rolling his eyes at The Dark Knight, Terror of Gotham. Bruce frowned, and Clark couldn't resist smirking at him, just a little. Bruce opened his mouth, and Clark said, "If the boys get into anything they can't handle, they can call Oracle, Nightwing, or the League for help. J'onn can impersonate us if he has to; he's done it often enough before."

"But what if-"

"If it's really serious, of course we'll go, Bruce. No-one will care what we look like in the middle of a real emergency, but that's not likely to happen in the next few hours. _Relax_."

"Dammit, Clark, you could at least let me finish a sentence," said Bruce, still trying to scowl, and failing as his lips curled upward.

Clark laughed, and floated closer, settling down right next to Bruce, enjoying the rare softness of Bruce's face and hair and eyes above Batman's uniform. Bruce squirmed in his chair, and Clark reached out to pet his hair and stroke his ears - soft, they were so soft, even softer than they looked - and let a hint of heat and darkness into his smile.

Bruce batted his hand away from his head, and jumped up out of his chair, pacing as he gestured impatiently. "I can't believe you, Clark! This is very serious situation, and-"

Clark slid into Batman's chair, letting his eyes fall half-closed as he admired the flashes of Bruce's tight, muscular ass he could see as Bruce's cape swirled around his body with the force of his movements.

"-you agree, Clark? Clark!"

"Hmm?" said Clark, licking his lips as he lifted his eyes to focus on Bruce's face.

Bruce frowned down at him and crossed his arms. "Can't you even pretend to take this seriously?"

"I'm trying, but..." Clark gestured helplessly at Bruce. "You're just... You look so..."

Bruce's scowl turned murderous, his eyes narrowed down to slits, his teeth showing in a snarl, and Clark was sure he could see his ears flattening back against his head. He was almost growling when he spoke in Batman's deadliest voice. "If you say 'cute', Clark..."

"No no no!" said Clark, hastily sitting up straighter in Batman's chair. "No! I would never say... that is, it's not that you aren't...er, couldn't be...um, I mean, if you wanted to...or, or if you had to, to catch a criminal, I'm sure you could. Er. I swear I would never, ever say anything like that to you, Bruce!"

Bruce made a 'humph' noise and whirled around, his cape flaring dramatically, and Clark caught another flash of Bruce's beautiful ass, Bruce's new cu- swee- adora- fluff- _magical_ tail switching with anger as he muttered to himself, too low for human hearing, but plenty loud enough to be sure that Kryptonian hearing would catch every word.

It sounded like Bruce was going to spend the entire time until the spell wore off complaining - twisting things around until he could blame Clark for most of it, of course, despite the fact that he was clearly at least as much to blame as Clark was - and despite the fact that the spell was completely harmless! A little embarrassing, sure, but still. Harmless!

Clark licked his lips, sighed, and closed his eyes against the tempting glimpses of Bruce's ass and his tail that was - well, actually cute really was the only word for it. He let his head thud back against Batman's chair, and his own cape scrunched up uncomfortably under his neck. He twisted his head, trying to settle it, and then stood up to take it off, hissing with impatience. He threw it over the back of Batman's chair, kicked off his boots, and stripped off his tight uniform top, bundling it up and tossing it onto Batman's desk, smiling at the flash of bright blue and red and golden yellow against Batman's grim monochrome black and grey.

Clark heard Bruce make an odd, choked sound on the other side of the cave, but he ignored it. Feeling much more comfortable, he stretched, and then curled himself back down into Batman's chair, throwing a leg over one of its arms, and letting his body fall into an easy sprawl. Bruce made another choked-off sound, and Clark smiled at him, lazily, and let his own tail curl and uncurl against his thigh.

Bruce stared at him, silent and still, his only movement a tiny flutter of his fingertips.

_Well,_ thought Clark, _isn't that interesting._ Clark would have thought the man perfectly calm, so good was the illusion, if he couldn't see the pattern of Bruce's blood flowing through his veins, and hear his heartbeat quickening. Clark twirled the chair a little to the side to give him the perfect view - the perfect show - and then, bringing the chair to a halt with the flex of a thigh, leaned back further and flicked his tail once, casually and deliberately.

Bruce's eyes tracked the movement, and he licked his lips.

Clark smirked. Maybe he could get Bruce interested in doing something a little more...productive...with the next few hours after all. Clark tilted his hips and started undoing his belt, and Bruce groaned and stalked towards him, stormy-eyed.

"You..."

"Yes?"

"You!" Bruce grabbed his jaw and kissed him, roughly, and Clark almost purred at his heat and passion and the whispery softness of Bruce's stubble against his skin. Letting Bruce's heartbeat pound through his body, he breathed in, luxuriating in the richness of his lover's scent: blood and sweat and leather and desire.

Bruce pulled away, and Clark reluctantly opened his eyes. Bruce was staring at him, grim-faced and...scared? Clark frowned a little, and Bruce stroked a gentle finger across his brow. "Clark, I know this spell is harmless. I know the best thing we can do is simply wait it out, but..." He took a deep breath, shook his head. "Clark..." Bruce let out a long sigh, leaned forward to rest his forehead against Clark's, and ran his hand down Clark's neck to rest against his pulse point. "Clark.... When I saw that spell hit you.... Kal," he said, his free hand fisting against Clark's chest.

"Oh, Bruce." Clark put his arms around Bruce and pulled; Bruce resisted for a moment, his entire body tensed against Clark's strength, and then he just...broke, folding into Clark's lap. Clark kissed him, running his hand through his hair and stroking his ears, murmuring against his lips, "I'm fine, you're fine, no-one got hurt, we're okay. I love you."

Bruce tensed up all over at that, sniffed once, cleared his throat, and then punched Clark in the chest, hard. Clark winced obligingly, and Bruce said, "You need to take these things more seriously, Clark. I.... The world needs Superman."

"Bruce, I know...I know how much, uh, the world needs me. I'm not going anywhere. You know I'm as careful as I can be."

Bruce snorted and relaxed against him, saying, "Oh, now why don't I believe that?"

Clark let out a near-silent sigh of relief, and hugged him closer. "I am taking it seriously, Bruce. Very seriously," Clark said, giving Bruce his best innocent-farmboy look. "In fact, right now I'm extremely serious about investigating the full effects of this spell."

Bruce pulled back a little and gestured at Clark and himself, indicating the whole ears-and-a-tail situation they were in, and said, dryly, "I would have thought the effects were obvious."

"Well, I wasn't thinking so much about the physical features, as I was about...other traits," said Clark, smiling at him seductively. "After all, rabbits do have a certain...reputation."

Bruce's eyes widened, and Clark let his smile widen to match. Bruce's eyes narrowed again, and he said, "You know, I've heard that some rabbits have a nasty bite when they're pissed off."

"You know, I've heard that too," said Clark, reaching out to run his thumb over Bruce's lips. Bruce mock-snapped at his thumb, and Clark pulled it away, laughing. Bruce reached out and stroked his fingers along one of Clark's new and improved ears, and Clark tilted his head against Bruce's hand and closed his eyes. "Mmm...'s nice."

Bruce tickled his ear obligingly, and laughed quietly. "The spell certainly seems to be having an effect on you, Clark. I don't think I've ever seen you acting this kittenish before. Should I hide the catnip?"

"Nah. It wouldn't have any effect on me," said Clark. "I'm not an Earth cat, Bruce; I'm a Kryptonian cat, a _dozmzhehiod_. There are several minor differences...and one that's very important. You're going to love it."

"Oh?" said Bruce.

"Mmm," said Clark, leaning in to nuzzle at Bruce's neck and then turning his head to lick and nibble at Bruce's ear.

"Uh," said Bruce. "So what...what's this 'important difference' that I'm going to love?"

"_Dozmzhehiod_ have prehensile tails," said Clark, and curled his tail around Bruce's thigh, stroking upwards with the tip of his tail.

"OH!" said Bruce, letting his thighs fall open and his head fall back, relaxing all-at-once into Clark's embrace. "Do that _again_, Clark!"


End file.
